


Point of Conjecture

by Alexandria_ofCiro



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_ofCiro/pseuds/Alexandria_ofCiro
Summary: The great Leonard Nimoy  has passed Penny having learned of his passing she rushes home to find a distraught Theoretical Physicist. but is his pain only due to the passing of his Hero or is there something else going on Penny does not know but is determined to find out..
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Penny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Penny walked up the steps of Los Robles dog tired By the end of her shift, It had been a busy day table after table at the cheesecake Factory. She had little rest between Tables and was rushing to and fro, She had gotten the news of Leonard Nimoy had passed away earlier that day. She knew this would not be a good day for Sheldon who idolized the man, He would need support and the others were useless in the department of handling the lanky Physicist.

Leonard had changed towards his roommate ever since the expedition to the North and the experiment, He had become nastier to Sheldon. It was as if he had changed and gone was the caring boy Penny had dated and started to fall for. Their relationship had changed, they fought more, Penny drank more and wound up broken up but Leonard continued to pursue her. 

Penny quickly opened her apartment door tossing her bag and keys on the table next to the door. Walking into her bathroom with a change of clothes She hated smelling of fries, and she knew Sheldon would never allow her to sit in her spot next to him smelling of anything other than her Apple shampoo and body wash. For a wackadoodle Scientist he had his preferences like any other man, He himself kept her Apple shampoo stocked. Quickly showering and changing into her black, stretch Yoga pants and a pink T Shirt, Her favorite vintage video game night outfit. Penny mused at the hilarity of her dressing down on a Friday night to go next door and play video Games with the boys, instead of getting dressed up and going out to hit on guys, It was a testament to how much she loved spending time in 4A. 

Her friendship with the boys despite Leonard's behavior recently had saved her from becoming a total lush like her mother, Partly the reason she ended things with Leonard she had found herself drinking more and more just to stand being around him. Slipping on her slippers, Grabbing her keys and locking her Apartment behind her, she walked across the hallway and knocked lightly on the door. It opened revealing Raj standing there with a startled frown on his warm face. 

“Hi sweetie what’s up?” Penny asked bypassing her second favorite of the boys.

“Dono Penny, Sheldon has been shut up in his room since we called for the take out Leonard just went to pick it up. Howard is trying to get Sheldon but he’s had no luck.” Raj whispered having gotten a bit better talking to her during their home SPA Day together, a Bi weekly little treat for just the two of them. 

“How about I give it a go, we know how Sheldon can be.” Penny smiled and went into the hallway spotting the engineer knocking on Sheldon’s door.

“Let me try Howard you and Raj set up the game we are playing tonight while we wait on food kay?” Penny smiled at Howard who frowned at the door but nodded.

“You are welcome to try don’t know what got to him but he was on the phone with his Mom before he hid in his room Leonard just left us to deal with Sheldon. Maybe you should call her first.” Howard shrugged, peeved at Leonard. A Rarity for Howard to take Sheldon’s side in anything. Penny paused thinking a moment Howard had a point it would make more sense to ring the Fearsome Texas Woman first before barging in on a fussy Sheldon.

Hurrying back to the living room she snatched up the Hard line and dialed Mary Cooper’s home number from Memory the line rang and Penny waited for the soft Texas twang on the other end.

“Shelly honey?” The voice asked.

“No Mrs. Cooper It’s Penny I just got to the Boy’s, Raj and Howard told me that something made Sheldon shut himself up in his room they don’t know what is going on. Thought I’d try and figure out what’s wrong before I go and talk to Sheldon.” Penny sighed and heard Mary do the same on the other end.

“I knew this would not be easy on him, Thank you honey for taking my Boy’s feelings in account. Honey I’m afraid Memaw is in the Hospital. She's not doin well an wants Shelly to come home. Her Dr's think it would be good for her, I’m gonna be honest Penny this may be it.   
Can you talk him into coming?” Mary asked softly her voice stern but wobbly.

“Mrs.Cooper if I have to Drag him there myself, He will be on the first plane to you asap, let me go talk with Sheldon and make arrangements. I will call you back when I have confirmed our arrival time there.” Penny promised.

“Bless you Honey I know this is not gonna be easy on any of us it would be a big help if you do come with Shelly. We will be staying at Memaw’s house. It's closer to her Hospital and it’s got more room for everyone.” Mary broke a soft sob escaping her lips.

“Ok I’ll talk to you in a little while bye.” Penny said softly, placing the phone back on the charger and turned to the two boys in the room. “It’s his Memaw, she’s in the hospital, his mom says it’s not good, Memaw wants to see Sheldon. Howard can you draft an email to Gablehouser asking for a leave for Sheldon to make it a week for now saying he may need longer as we don’t know much. I need to text a few people to get my weekend shifts covered and call my boss asking for leave too. Raj honey search airlines and the soonest flight we can book, use Sheldon’s Black card that is his emergency travel card, It’s in his wallet.” Penny clapped, the boy’s scattered to do her bidding, Quickly making the arrangements with her Coworkers to cover her shifts. By the time she got her manager on the phone word had spread to him that she was getting her shifts taken over. 

“If you can’t get to work on the shifts I schedule then I will let you go.” He growled.

“I’m sorry you feel that way but I have had an emergency come up and need to be out of town for the week, As of right now I do not have more information. This is life and death I’m talking about if you cannot make a concession and allow me to take my vacation time, I will call the district manager who gave me her card and let me know to call her if you ever tried to let me go unjustly. As it stands I have already covered my shift for tomorrow night and Sunday morning, something I didn’t have to do, according to my contract with the company. But I did so as a courtesy. I work hard and am always on time for my scheduled shift and I have only called out once this year due to illness. What is it going to be?” Penny stated matter of fact wishing she could see the look on the man's putrid face.

“Very well it seems you leave me no choice, you will be contacting me the day you get back.” The man steamed and hung up the phone. Penny sighed and turned to the stunned boys blinking at her.

“Alright report?” Penny cocked one eyebrow up waiting for them.

“Gablehouser has given his blessing for Sheldon to be away for the rest of the month if needed Apparently Sheldon has 6 weeks of sick leave. Gablehouser also says to let Sheldon know that the school is with him if he needs anything.” Howard piped up, Penny nodded looking to Raj.

“The next flight that is not totally booked is 11 am tomorrow two hours direct to Galviston. Puts you there at 1-ish enough time to clean up and visit Memaw tomorrow. It has been booked, best seats I could, knowing Sheldon and his need for Legroom you and he will share the row. ” Raj drew his eyebrows together in concern.

“Well done Boys thank you, I’m gonna go talk to Sheldon now. Put our dinner in the fridge. I doubt that either of us will have much appetite tonight. And keep Leonard from being a douche about this.” Penny nodded and marched to Sheldon’s door.   
Knocking in his style knowing he must be raw and stunned.

*Knock,Knock,Knock.. “Sheldon.”   
*Knock,Knock,Knock.. “Sheldon.”  
*Knock,Knock,Knock.. “Sheldon.”

“Come in Penny” Sheldon said softly to her. She opened the door softly and found him sitting on the end of his new bed. He had complained about the length of his bed and had Penny help him find something a bit larger for his lanky frame. She had special ordered the Vintage Star Wars Sheets that adorned the new Queen sized bed.

“Hi honey.” Penny said softly, closing the door behind her and walking over to the bed and sitting next to him.

“Hello Penny I trust your shift at work was lucrative tip wise.” Sheldon said blandly in his voice, his cool monotone Robot voice. 

“No tips sucked tonight, But that is not while I’m here.” Penny smiled softly at the lanky man, She had always admired his build while not her typical muscle bound neanderthal type. Sheldon had wide set shoulders, lovely piano hands that wrote equations instead of music a swimmer’s build. Strong and steady just like the man himself, strong and sure.

“Indeed I heard you speaking with my Mother.” Sheldon said rubbing his hands over his pants trying to not show his discomfort.

“I know how hard the news was for you Sweetie, I know how much you love Memaw. And I’m sorry that you have shut yourself off from your feelings. I know it's how you deal with difficult things. I do know one thing that you don’t.” Penny smiled slowly reaching for his hand and threading his fingers through her’s.

“What could that possibly be?” Sheldon snorted but allowed her hand in his.

“Memaw needs you more than ever honey and no force in the world could ever stop you from being where she needs you to be no matter how hard it is for you. Because you love her that much.” Penny leaned lightly into Sheldon’s shoulder rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand. Sharing the faith she knew his beloved grandmother had in him, a faith that Penny shared, Sheldon had always come through for her when she needed him. This time she would be everything he needed, she would be his security blanket, his voice of reason, or whatever else he needed.

“I’m afraid Penny.” His voice wobbled tears threatening to fall, his first humane display of sorrow since she walked in.

“I know Sweetie, I’m afraid for you. But I will not leave you to face this alone, I’m going with you to Visit her.” Penny said softly curling her other arm around his waist and hugging him.  
The damn broke within Sheldon he shook and softly cried turning into her hug and placing his other arm over her shoulders, his long nose pressed into her Apple scented hair finding comfort in the familiar scent. Sheldon cried like the little boy who held his every emotion back long deep pain just melting from the man who never let anyone see his hurts.

Penny didn’t realize that she had begun to hum soft kitty under her breath, a reflex for Sheldon, her go to whenever he was upset. It felt like hours for the Man himself but his tears subsided eventually and found himself enjoying her comfort. It had been a long time since he had ever been comfortable enough with human touch to actively want to stay in it. Penny pulled softly from him looking up at him tears leaked from her soft green eyes. Sheldon marveled at her empathy for him; she cared enough about him to shed tears with him. Her soft smile and warm hands soothed him, he let her touch his cheek, hold his hand, cuddle into him as they shared the longest hug to date. 

“I know you may not be in the mood for food, I had the boy’s put our food away. But you should try and eat later, I also had Raj book our flight we take off at 11 am. Howard took the liberty of sending an email to Gablehouser, you have as long as you need.” Penny said softly slowly letting him go. She felt he may be at the end of his tolerance for touch and did not want to put him over the edge. Standing up she crossed to his closet and pulled out his suitcase putting it on the stand he had sitting next to the closet she sorted a weeks worth of clothes for him carefully putting his nicest shirt in the suitcase if worse came to worse she could grab him another pair of slacks, And Texas would be to hot for a jacket. Settling his things in his suit case according to his travel spreadsheet she moved to socks and boxers (the boys had convinced him to switch to after the pantsing). 

Sheldon watched her flit about his room packing his things tenderly just the way he would, It warmed his heart she slipped his dress shoes into their zippered compartment on the outside of his suitcase. With pride he noted how she organized everything by his schedule, the only things she missed were his normal long sleeved shirts for under his tee and his robes. It dawned on him a bit slowly they were going to be in Texas Penny was packing for him to survive the humidity and heat of his home town.

“Ok Sweetie you are all set here all you need is your bathroom products and you're good to go. I’m gonna go pack my things now, I’ll send the boy’s home and let them know that Vintage video game night is off. You get some rest. I'll see you at 7 am. I'll have Raj drive us to the Airport.” Penny smiled softly hesitating for a moment before crossing the room again and hugging him tight his head on her sternum. She left after quickly hugging him leaving him alone to his thoughts again.

Penny entered the living room again shaking her head, she noted that Leonard was back and all but drooling at her.

“He’s not up for Vintage Game night with everything, you guys can play or go out, Whatever Raj honey can you pick us up around 7:30 and take us to the Airport?” Penny asked. 

“Sure here is the confirmation you may want to have it in your carry on for the two of you.” Raj glanced briefly at Leonard then away Handing her a number on a slip of paper.

“Why are you going with Penny? It’s stupid of you to risk your lively hood for a asshole who doesn’t give two shits about you.” Leonard steamed.

“What I do and why is my Own business, I decide what is worth me risking anything for not you. You are a shit Friend and I don’t even know who you are anymore. If you have a problem with anything I do that is all it is your problem I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself. Or I may just find you in Violation of Sheldon’s roommate agreement myself and remove you from his apartment. We both know the only Reason Sheldon asked for a roommate in the first place was to appease his mother so I would think long and hard about what it really means to be someone's friend.” Penny raged back raising one eyebrow.

“You stupid bitch who do you think you are talking to me like that! I was saving you from being with the losers you date, I was going to lower myself to marry you for your benefit. You are just some low life waitress who wishes she was a movie star.” Leonard snarled, glaring at her, Raj gaped at Leonard even Howard looked at a loss. 

“ Nothing and I mean nothing gives you the right to speak to Penny like that,Your behavior is reprehensible. This is precisely why your relationship with Penny failed, your concerns over her were never for her improvement as a person but to a thing to be used. Your inability to see how wonderful a person Penny is just further illustrates your own inadequacies as a person. Your behavior towards my friend has finally shown you for the person you truly are. I have let this go on for too long I made excuses for your gallant behavior. I am calling A roommate Review this moment, I am terminating our agreement at this time, you have the whole of this week while I am away to find and relocate. Rajesh if you would be so kind as to stay here this week and help Leonard pack his things. I am sorry it has come to this Leonard I had hoped that Penny’s presence in our peer group would help you find betterment the way Rajesh and Howard have.” Sheldon had appeared out of nowhere the icy finality of his tone booked no refusal, this was the Sheldon the boys always teased was one lab accident away from being a Super-villain.

“Like I give a shit I’m gone good riddance!” Leonard screamed and stormed out of the Apartment.

“We will get him packed and get him out in record time, I know a guy looking for a roomie he can move in there tomorrow, Me and Raj will make sure he surrenders both of the keys he has to the place. You just go and give your Memaw a big kiss from the both of us eh?” Howard said softly to Sheldon.

“Thank you Howard I know I can count on you and Rajesh.” Sheldon nodded at the engineer, happy the man had finally seen the truth about Leonard at last.

“I will go to your super and have Both your apartment and Penny’s get new locks just in case I do not like the way he leered at Penny on his way out.” Raj countered looking towards the still shaken blond Penny looked at the door and shivered slightly. Before anyone could blink Sheldon had crossed the room and tentatively warped a long arm around Penny’s shoulders.

“If it comes down to it we will see to it he doesn’t bother you again, if you fear being alone you can move in here and we can set up surveillance cameras. He will regret tryin to mess with you ifen he tries.” Sheldon said softly, his voice deepening, letting his Texas twang lit the words full of promise. Penny smiled softly at the lanky Physicist darkley uttered promise, trust a Texan to make an absolute, The boys always thought that it was Sheldon’s OCD that never allowed him to do anything in Halves. But Penny knew it was the Southern Man buried deep in Sheldon that did that. She loved that he came to her defense and the other two boy’s had seen what Leonard had become.

“Thank you, Raj would you come help me pack my things for tomorrow just in case Leonard comes back?” Penny sighed as Sheldon removed his arm from around her shoulders.   
“Of course I will Penny, I rather think Vintage Video game night has been rather soured.” Raj smiled.

Penny beamed and led the way out of 4A leaving Sheldon and Howard alone.

“Thank you Howard I can appreciate the position this has placed you in, Leonard is one of your closest friends and I have now changed the status quo of our group. I would understand if you and Raj no longer wish to be a part of the group. I know I can be difficult to deal with, I do not like change, the Arctic changed everything I let Leonard take over push me into a corner.” Sheldon Sighed sitting in his computer chair.

“I know we have not been close Sheldon and that is partially my fault, Bernie has been on me about my judgmental attitude and she's right I don't want to end up like Leonard, Bitter and alone.You can’t get rid of all of your friends so easy we are with you and Penny" Howard shrugged.

“Thank you, things will change that I can promise you I am just unsure of how it will Change.” Sheldon sighed, rubbing one hand in his short cropped hair. 

“Change is never easy for any one buddy all anyone can do is try, I know you are having a rough one right now and nothing has to happen until you get back. Just let Penny help you through this. She's worried sick about you, Trust that we will look after things here none of us will let you down. Have a safe flight back to Texas.” Howard nodded smiling softly before exiting the Apartment leaving Sheldon alone.

Pulling his red laptop to him he opened the lid and began to go over some of his notes from his new hypothesis, hoping his work would distract him for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you think he will be ok?” Raj asked Penny as they sorted out her clothes for the Week.

“Who Sheldon or Leonard?” Penny asked pausing in her folding to look up at the Indian boy.

“Both I guess.” Raj said, shoulders shrugging.

“ Sheldon is raw and running on Robot mode right now. I know he is not going to take Memaw passing well. Mary is certain this is it, I take that to mean she won't hold on long. This is going to be the thing that may just possibly Break Sheldon as a person. I will do my best to keep him together. Leonard has much to learn all I can do about him is wish him well.” Penny sighed, setting the shirt she held folded into her Suitcase. Raj gave her a long hard look and gave her a lopsided smile.

“There are days where I think you are the Smartest of us all Penny. You are so easy to talk to and you always explain things so well, and translate them in a way we need. I think you would make a good counselor or therapist. Society hurts those of us with higher IQ more than most. You saw the need we had and adopted us in a way that gave us a new prospective.” Raj said, picking her best black dress from her closet and folded it carefully into her suitcase. 

“Grab the Black kitten Heels to go with that.” Penny said pointing to the shoe Organizer on the closet door Sheldon had bought it for her. 

“No your Knock off Prada will look better, the red will make Sheldon think of the Flash. Besides you will look better on Sheldon’s arm in a higher heel.” Raj pointed out pulling the 6 inch heels and tossing them to her. Penny frowned; she loved her shoes but the higher heels made her a bit apprehensive she tended to stumble in them.

“I tend to trip easily in them, I would not want to make Sheldon mad at me.” Penny said turning one red Heel over in her hand.

“Nonsense Sheldon is Six foot Two Penny, and in case you didn’t know he has been spending an hour at the gym at Cal Tech a day. The Man is solid, he won't let you trip if you hang on to him, He has always had the best build out of all of us.” Raj cocked his head in amusement.

“Of course I noticed I may be dumb but I aint blind.” Penny said pouting. 

“I had always wondered, the way you look at him sometimes.” Raj snickered.

“Yeah well nothing is to come of my admiration of his looks.” Penny snipped, pulling her pink Converse from under her Bed Intending to wear them tomorrow. 

“Stranger things have happened, Like Sheldon reaching out to you to hug you.” Raj laughed as the blond turned her glare on him. “Alright alright no more teasing I’m leaving you should check on the crazy before you turn in. See you in the morning.” He added backing out of her apartment slowly.

Penny sighed, throwing the red heels into the Suitcase, Zipping her case closed and sitting on her bed one leg crossed over the other She knew what Raj was meaning but dare not say it out loud to any one. Sheldon was married to his work and no woman could compare to his lady science she would never admit her feelings to him, That would damage their Relationship beyond repair Penny would not lose him just because she had a crush on him. She pulled herself up after a moment and as Raj suggested she Walked back to 4A and Knocked softly.

“Come in.” Sheldon called, Penny let herself in and noted Sheldon seated at his Desk.

“My apologies Penny, give me a moment. I do hope you understand my situation and know that I wish to maintain a Friendship with you but that is all.” Sheldon said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

“I am happy that you confided in me Sheldon and took my feelings about our arrangement into account, I wish to also remain a part of our peer group. I am sorry for the way I pushed my wants on to you. I will reflect on what you have said and do my best to be a better friend than I have been a girlfriend.” Amy’s Voice said blandly seemingly berated by the conversation. 

“I accept your apology and wish you the Best finding a Man to suit your tastes. I must bid you farewell as Penny has come over to check on me.” Sheldon said disconnecting the call and turning towards Penny. “Apologies I was speaking with Amy in regards to our Relationship agreement, We have mutually decided neither of us are getting our needs met in our arrangement therefore we have decided to Break up.” Sheldon stated closing his laptop.

“I see, don’t you think that was a little soon honey you have not had the best day and to make a decision on a whim during a stressful time is not like you?” Penny was concerned Amy was a sweet girl and had so much in common with Sheldon. 

“Indeed you are correct normally I would not like to make a hasty decision, But while I was amending one of my current Experiments My mind was able to focus on everything and see the farce I have been leading with Amy as just that. While I enjoy her company on a intellectual level she and I share no Romantic Spark as you would put it, We are simply too Similar in disposition, I shared my concerns with Amy and we agree that this cannot go on any longer as she is liable to get hurt over my inability to find her Desirable. She craves Physical intimacy. I just do not feel I could give her. We remain friends and I hope you will continue to spend time with her. Your friendship is quite important to her and as my best friend I do not want to place you in between us.” Sheldon said taking his Spot at 0000 and patting the cushion next to him in invitation. Penny joined him in her spot next to him thinking over what he had just said.

“ That must have not been easy for you to admit Sweetie, you do not like to be wrong. But if you feel that strongly about it, who am I to say anything more. I am proud of you for not wanting to hurt Amy and not force me to choose sides.” Penny said, patting his knee lightly. 

“ I remember how hard it was for me to seek you out when you and Leonard broke up and would never wish for you to feel the way I did. I know Memaw is in the hospital and My Mother believes that she is Dying and it has put a perspective on my life I never thought I would have. I asked myself If Memaw would approve of my life and my decisions and I came to the woeful realization that I was not happy with the way I am living. The facade of a relationship I had with Amy was just the beginning, I know that while I care a great deal for her I do not love her. I can no longer turn a blind eye to things Penny. Thank you for your part in this.” Sheldon tipped his head towards her as he spoke curling his long fingers over the hand that rested lightly on his knee. 

“You are my friend Sweetie I will always be here for you, now how about we put on some Star Trek? I want to watch Enterprise again.” Penny beamed at Sheldon. 

“A fine choice, While not as in depth at the original and places more into the Personal relations between crew mates, It is nice to watch them in what Cannon deems is the correct order.” Sheldon stood walking over to the Front door locking and bolting it before sliding the Security chain into its slot. Leonard would have to find other accommodations for tonight, then crossing to the T.v and loading the first disk of Penny’s chosen season of Star Trek into the DVD slot. 

“It’s nice to see the Personal relationships on the Ship. It would be hard to be so far from home away from all your friends and Family I think it adds the human aspect that it should have. People are messy and there would be a lot of adjustments for everyone.” Penny smiled as he rejoined her on the sofa. Sheldon grabbed the remote and switched the movie on happy to just watch Star Trek, just him and Penny. 

Three episodes in, he noted Penny had fallen asleep, her head perched on his shoulder, this was the other reason things would not work with Amy. Shifting softly he was able to get Penny’s head from his shoulder to his chest curling his arm around her, His heart rate accelerated with closeness to Penny, and only Penny, like always she was the exception to his rules. He Knew his feelings for Penny had been threatening to overwhelm him if he allowed them too, But knew she would not feel the same about him. He would not risk losing Penny the rest of the world could go to hell for all he Cared. Only she could get him to slow down and see the world differently, Amy had forced her expectations on him, Penny Coaxed him out of his comfort zones and showed him new and wonderful things. 

He would do everything he could to defend her from any repercussions Leonard might pull, His Roommate agreement was Iron Clad and was admissible in court thanks to Priya Koothrapali who had shown him how to file it as a legal binding contract including the building manager in the agreement, Knowing that he might have to use drastic means to get rid of Leonard. Raj’s sister had been reluctant to help him at first but with prompting from Raj and sharing his concerns over Leonards increased obsession with Penny, the Indian woman had been shocked at first but decided to help if only to help Penny.

Sheldon switched off the TV bent on allowing Penny to sleep. He would watch over her and allow her the rest she needed, His brain would not allow him sleep this night; it was enough for him to look after her well being. He would simply continue his work on the whiteboard in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Penny woke a bit startled, the first thing she noticed was that she was not in her bed, the second thing she became aware of was that she was practically draped over Shelton's lap, her head was laid on his thigh. Penny sat up a bit shocked that Sheldon was asleep, his head resting on his other arm. Carefully Penny eased from Sheldon’s lap hoping not to wake him she eased herself up and back to her own seat on the sofa her face flushed. She knew it was an innocent mistake falling asleep on Sheldon but perhaps he would be angry that she did. Penny ran for the bathroom and closed herself in, one thought managed to filter to the forefront of her mind among the chaos that she felt.

Had Sheldon been angry with her he would have woken her and told her as much, He had allowed her to fall asleep and stay asleep on his knee an action that would have normally sent him straight to the hand sanitizer. ‘Poor Sheldon he must be in more pain than ever to allow such over contact.’ Penny thought to herself splashing her face with a bit of water and drying it on Sheldon’s Spare towel. When Sheldon’s knock came at the Bathroom Door.

“Penny it is ten till 7 Rajesh shall be here to take us to the airport shortly shall we grab something on the way I am in need of something before we board the Plane.” Sheldon called through the door.

“Sure sweetie whatever you like I’ll be out in just a moment.” Penny called back, folding the towel back up and looking at herself in the mirror. ‘It meant nothing ! Penny, he is in need of extra comfort and you are the one he seeks for emotional support.’ Penny nodded at herself, took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. Entering the living room she noted Sheldon Pulling his emergency Cash from the hiding spots he kept it in.

“To ensure the Homunculus keeps himself honest I am also leaving the full list of shared items that I had with Leonard. I do believe it best to allow him to keep the majority.” Sheldon commented, noting Penny’s eyes on him.

“I see probably not a bad Idea you should also take your laptop with you, I’m gonna run across the hall and change quick.” Penny's smile seemed a bit forced to Him and seemed to be only for his benefit. Perhaps waking on his knee had startled her, Sheldon mused to himself he knew the next week would not be easy on her and would not try to add to Penny’s stress. Penny dressed in her most comfortable outfit, a pair of black leggings, Pink tank top and her Pink converse.

She tore into her closet bent on finding her little black purse that would fit her Wallet, her phone, keys and the package of wet wipes for Sheldon. Penny closed her suitcase around her bag of bathroom supplies she pulled it out to her living room switching her everyday bag for the little black purse she slipped it over her shoulder sliding her sunglasses on, Locking her Apartment up and making her way back to Sheldon’s she did her level best to push past the morning and put on a better face.

Raj greeted her upon reentering 4A with a warm wave and a wink, and a bright.

“Morning Penny all ready to go I see, Sheldon said he would be right out.” The Indian boy pointed to the back of the Apartment.

“Okay I should Call Mrs.Cooper and let her know we are about to leave.” Penny replied, drawing out her Cell phone and scrolling through her contacts to find Mary Cooper in her phone and pressing call.

“Hello, Penny how are you doin honey?” Mary’s warm voice soothed Penny and she smiled.

“Better than expected Ma’am we will be leaving the apartment in about 10 minutes, Sheldon has asked for a small stop for food before the Airport. We should land at about 1 pm there and straight to Memaw.” Penny reported being happy to help the sweet woman.

“That’s wonderful dear, I can’t believe how easy it was for you to get Shelly to agree to come at all.” Mary obviously pleased to know her normally difficult son was not fighting this.

“I think the Shock over Memaw may have caused him to analyze everything in his life so closely he had no choice in the matter. I’m worried for him and wish there was more we could do to ease him into this.” Penny sighed.

“Can’t let him hide away from it, and it does help that you agreed to come long.” Mary sighed to know as well as Penny that the other shoe would drop.

“Right then We will see you in a few hours.” Penny drew herself back up as she noticed Sheldon pulling his suitcase behind him.

“I’ll have Gorgie come for ya, Safe flight honey.” Mary replied, hanging up Penny smiled at Sheldon shaking her phone a bit.

“Your Mom said she was going to Send Georgie to the airport for us. We have plenty of time to grab a bite to eat and get checked in.” Penny stowed her phone back in her bag.

“Right, best get moving, will Howard be here soon?” Sheldon asked, walking to his desk and picked up his laptop case and sliding it over his shoulder.

“Yes He is having Leonard pick him up and help him move into the new place.” Raj smiled walking ahead of the other two so he could open up the back of his car.

Sheldon paused only to lock the door behind them, collapsing his wheeled suitcase he picked it up to carry it down and noted that Penny in front of him was struggling to do the same. His long legs carried him to her and he didn’t even think about taking her case for her and just did it. Penny blinked stunned at the Physicist carrying anything for anyone else.

They got to the first floor and He handed it back saying nothing but accepting her soft Thank you with a nod. The stairs had always been difficult in the building for her carrying anything up and down and she was not ungrateful for the gesture. It had been quite shocking to see Sheldon manhandle two suitcases down the stairs. Penny could not help but notice the definition in Sheldon’s arms and even his shoulders, Raj was not lying, Sheldon must be spending time at the university gym.

Penny shook the thought from her brain cursing herself rushing to join the boy’s at Raj’s car loading her own suitcase into the back of the Car and sliding into the Back seat. Settled and packed the Boy’s did not linger either, At Sheldon’s insistence they grabbed a bite through the drive thru on the way, Traffic on the overpass to the Airport was a bit stop and go, the car ride was quiet though. A bit unnerving when Sheldon normally did not like long silence but he remained quiet while Penny took care of their boarding passes and remained so while they waited at the gate for their plane. It quite unnerved her She was used to Sheldon’s demanding Personality she was not used to quiet Sheldon.

By the time they Boarded the plane She fiddled with her lap belt nervous she did not know how to deal with a quiet Sheldon.

“Penny is perhaps something the matter you have been fiddling with your belt for longer than necessary. Are you perhaps anxious about the flight going wrong?" Sheldon asked her suddenly.

“No, Sweetie, I was just thinking about meeting your Memaw for the first time. She must be the Most wonderful Grandmother ever. See I never really got to know my grandparents, they all passed when I was little, I hope she likes me.” Penny smiled back nervously; this had been a true statement, She had always wanted to meet Sheldon’s beloved Memaw. The picture of a sweet homely warm figure was always how Sheldon had painted of her.

"Memaw will love you Penny have no fear on that account. Don't be distressed over meeting her , she would not want you to work yourself up for her." Sheldon's face eased into a small smile. Penny beamed reaching over curling her hand over his much larger one.

"Thank you sweetie that makes me feel much better." Penny said softly, her shoulders easing a bit to Sheldon’s relief. Happy to watch Penny who was watching out of the window, he was also pleased to note she had left her hand laying on top of his. The Plane took off with little fanfare and Penny relaxed into her seat as they reached altitude and watched the clouds pass.

Penny was afraid for her friend Mary had been quite clear that Memaw was not going to last long; she did not want to leave Sheldon to his grief, not when she could be with him in this after everything he had done for her. The flight was not long but boring Sheldon sat back and did calculations in his head attempting to further his newest theory.

The Plane landed at Galveston airport Penny right next to him; they made their way to baggage claim when he heard a holler.

“Shelly!” His brother’s voice boomed across the quiet claim area, Sheldon glanced up and nodded to his brother. Penny on the other hand glanced around curiously for her first glimpse of Sheldon’s infamous and hardly mentioned older brother.

Penny was not surprised to see a tall lanky man dressed in jeans black shirt, what did surprise her was the fact that he looked more like a twin to Sheldon then Missy did. Deep blue eyes and striking jaw line. The tall man ambled up to them and Sheldon turned towards his brother ,who pulled him into a hug.

“Hello Georgie Thank you for coming to get us.” Sheldon said as he allowed his brother a hug even going so far as to wrap his own arm around the other.

“Aint a problem Shelly who is this pretty Lady you got with ya?” Georgie pulled from the hug and noticed the blond girl standing next to his brother.

“Yes Penny this is my brother George, Georgie this is my next door neighbor and good Friend Penny.” Sheldon offered turning back to the baggage claim belt collecting his suitcase and Penny’s while his brother shook Penny’s Hand.

“Thank you sweetie.” Penny beamed at him as he brought her suitcase around to her, He was pleased to note her smile to his brother was less friendly than her normal smile.

“Right let's get yall to Memaw’s place an let ya clean up a bit.” Georgie frowned a bit having hoped to catch the pretty blonds attention. Sheldon almost snorted at the look on his brothers face at Penny’s quick dismissal of him, He was pleased that Penny had properly read his brother as the womanizer he was. Georgie lead the way to his pick up truck before Penny could even attempt to lift her case up and into the lifted monstrosity Sheldon had deftly done it for her and was rewarded with another surprised but sweet smile. Thankfully to Penny’s surprise the truck had a large Cab with two bench seats. She happily climbed into the back and left the front to the brother’s.

“How was yer flight Shelly?” Georgie asked as he turned the truck on and pealed out of the parking lot.

“Quiet, my preliminary equations were easy enough to do on our way here the co efficient variable had little negative value. Though I must get them down into written form and see if they are cohesive with my new experimentation.” Sheldon replied blandly to his brother who’s eyebrow drew up as if he only understood half of what he said, something that had been a frequent occurrence growing up.

“Sheldon was working on things in his head and thinks they may be what he needs to move on with his work.” Penny piped up in the back seat. Georgie made a noise of understanding that irked Sheldon.

“Precisely what I said.”Sheldon pouted slightly.

“Yes you did sweetie but sometimes people have a hard time with the way you say things sometimes that confuses them you tend to make a round about explanation instead of simplifying it. The longer someone is around you it's easier to pick up on certain things by the way you say them.” Penny patted his shoulder in reassurance.

“I see I did not make myself clear in my meaning, Forgive me Georgie at times I forget the world is not as Intelligent as myself.” Sheldon said softly causing George to jerk his head to blink at his brother.

“Sallright Shelly no hard feelings.” He managed to choke out, returning his attention to the road. A tiny blond girl had gotten his cold hearted robot little brother to apologize for acting superior, a miracle as far as George was concerned.

Penny was pleased that the drive was not overly long before she knew they were pulling into a long driveway.

“Welcome to the Tucker Family Farm, been in the family 8 generations Memaw got it from our late Uncle our Pop Pop’s brother who had no kids to leave it to.” Georgie stated pulling up the drive and stopping in front of an old two story farmhouse that was well kept and freshly painted outside.

Mary Cooper stepped out of the old house waving to the truck Sheldon exited the cab and helped Penny jump down from the back. Mary Cooper was stunned when Shelly reached over the back of his brothers pick up and grabbed two suitcases without complaint. He turned towards the house, indicating to the Blond girl to walk ahead.

“Welcome Darlin’.”Mary said warmly, pulling the blond girl in a hug and whispered. “Thank you your an angel for comin along.”

“Thank you Mrs. Cooper.” Penny smiled and stepped to the side to let Sheldon’s mother hug her son. Sheldon allowed his mother to hug him tightly before she led them inside the farm house. Nothing had changed since the last time Sheldon had been in the old farm house his grandfather had grown up in.  
“Right.” Marry said leading the way into the house up the stairs to the bedrooms. “ Shelly you're in this room here, Penny you are across the hall, And the bathroom is down the hall first on the left. You two clean up a bit an We’ll head straight away to visit Momma.” Mary smiled, shooing them to the respective rooms Sheldon handed Penny her Suitcase quickly and entered his ‘room’ leaving Penny alone.

Blushing like mad Penny feeling stupid for lingering so long in the Hallway, She pulled her suitcase into the bedroom and put it on the free night stand and unzipped it. The humidity was insane she would trade her yoga pants for Bermuda shorts. Penny rushed into the bathroom to splash some clean water on her face and exchanged her pants for Shorts, leaving herself in her pink shirt. Allowing herself a small stop to her ‘room’ to drop her pants in her suitcase Pick up her purse, and then she went downstairs in search of Mary.

“Settled in alright?” Mary smiled when Penny found her in the kitchen.

“Yes all good, How are you holding up?” Penny asked watching the older woman pause give her a soft knowing look.

“Been cleanin this place top to bottom, if I stop I know it’ll be worse if I think on it.” Mary said, wiping the counter.

“I’m sorry seems like your Son gets that from you, He’s been trying not to dwell on it too much. I’m worried for him, Mrs.Cooper. He's been quiet to quiet and it scares me for him.” Penny frowned at the older woman.

“Shelly is tougher than anyone gives him credit for. Just you bein here has proved a comfort to him, I know that boy better than I know myself. He just needs to know you're here, And how many times have I insisted you Call me Mary!” The older woman reached one long finger over and tweaked Penny’s nose. Penny beamed at the older woman wishing she herself had such a warm sweet momma the way her best friend did.

“Yes Ma’am.” Penny smiled, enjoying the motherly attention of Mary Cooper.

“I am ready to go see Memaw if you ladies are done clucken.” Sheldon walked into the room, his Texas twang slipping out at the end.

“Sorry Sweetie, We were clucken about food, Wanted to make sure your Momma didn’t want some help keeping the whole house fed.” Penny beamed a sweet bright smile at Sheldon who soaked up the smile allowing the full force of it to move him closer and give Penny a small smile of his own.

“Well good thing were so close to the hospital then if you're gonna help Momma cook.” Sheldon joked tugging on one long blond strand of hair that curled around her face with his wicked smile plastered on his face. Mary laughed at the pair qiuping at one another Penny mock flapped her hand at Sheldon in play, causing Sheldon to laugh aloud. Oh Yes the girl was good for her boy she kept him on his toes and kept him grounded and whole.

“Right I sent Georgie ahead to let Missy know were a comein, an that well be eaten at a restaurant tonight.” Mary smiled, breaking the sweet little scene up. The pair nodded following Mary back through the house and out to her little car.

Sheldon again remained quiet during the ride. Penny knew he was afraid to see his grandmother sickly and weak, his stories of her were always of this powerhouse of a lady. Penny would do everything she could to be there for Sheldon right now; he had become that important to her, especially after she had fallen in the shower and he had come running to her aid. Sheldon I don’t drive Cooper had driven her to the hospital and back, not only that but he had ensured she got in her bed safely. To Penny he had more than proved himself, growing up had been hard on him too intelligent to mix with his age group, he had to overcompensate and act years older then he was. Penny knew his flights of fancy where his way of having a childhood was his way to compensate for his lack of one, His Family tried to give him a normal upbringing but he was not normal.

Mary pulled to a stop parking her car in the Hospital parking lot and exited the car, Sheldon hesitated nervously rubbing his hand on his pants. Penny got out first and pulled his door open for him.

“One step at a time sweetie.” She reminded holding her hand out to him, He unbuckled himself and allowed Penny to take his hand in hers and tug him out of the car and to the doors of the hospital. Penny had expected him to drop her hand when they joined Mary in the elevator but he clung to it having threaded his fingers in hers, So she stayed as long as he wanted to hold her hand she would hold his.

Walking ahead of them Mary entered a room opening the door wide allowing them to follow Sheldon hesitated again once inside the room, Penny squeezed his hand in hers in encouragement.

“Well it’s bout time you came home ta see me boy, how’s my Moon Pie?” A warm sweet voice asked from the bed. A frail sweet looking lady sat beaming up at her grandson, Penny smiled and tugged Sheldon to the old woman’s bed side. Sheldon leaned over the frail woman and kissed her forehead.

“Hello Memaw, I am well. How are you feeling.” Sheldon said softly letting his hand drop from Penny’s finally and sitting in the chair next to his grandmother's bed. Penny patted his shoulder and backed away closer to the door, she caught site of Mary shooing Missy and Georgie from the room. Penny slipped out of the hospital room with Missy who happily hugged the blond warmly.

“How on earth did ya get Shelly here so quick?” Missy asked, shocked  
“He is not as hard to convince as everyone thinks you just have to speak in a way that appeals to him. I told him that I knew one thing he didn’t and that was that he would never disappoint your Memaw.” Penny shrugged.

“I don know how you do it girl, Shelly is just so stubborn.” Missy sighed.

“He’s not as awful as everyone makes him out to be, I wish more people would stop and ask themselves what they would do if they had the burden of knowing everything. Sheldon cannot forget anything Missy even when he would rather not remember it. He’s told me himself what a burden that is, he walked in on your father cheating on your Mom. He has to live with the knowledge that his own Father didn’t love your mother enough to stay faithful. Or how about knowing that no matter how hard he tries he sometimes doesn't know how to relate to normal people, so he acts superior so he doesn't feel inadequate.” Penny countered a little ticked at her best friend's twin. Missy blinked at the blond girl who sighed and added. “Sometimes all it takes is to talk to him, he is just a person too Missy at the end of the day just a man.”

“Well I'm glad he has you then, I tired to be there for him for years an years. He don’ like letting people in, I’m his twin an I hardly know him.I always thought it would take a person special enough to really get him outta his shell. Thank you for lookin after him. I love him, he’s my brother, and I don’t tell him enough how much I miss him.” Missy sighed hugging Penny again.  
Penny held the taller woman in a long hug Mary joined them in the hall even Gorgie could be seen outside of Memaw’s room.

“Momma wanted a moment alone with Shelly, why don’t you girls go and get us some coffee there's a place across the street?” Mary asked joining her daughter and Penny in the hallway.

“Sure Momma we’ll go.” Missy nodded, tugging Penny away.

“Momma you think Shelly will be ok by himself in there?” Georgie asked when his mother joined him hovering outside of the room.

“Hell be jus fine Georgie, Penny came with him after all She knows how to handle him.” Mary smiled softly, Watching her younger son hold her mother's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

’m glad you brought that sweet girl to see me finally.” Constance Tucker smiled at her beloved Grandson.

“Yes Penny has been anxious to meet you Memaw.”Sheldon nodded.

“Now I hope you are properly escorting your guest? She’s a pretty one much   
Prettier than your letters say.” the old woman beamed at her grandson.

“Penny’s looks are the least important thing about her Memaw, Penny always listens and tries to see things from my point of view, She is the only person who does not envy my intelligence. In fact she says it's a burden her reason is quite logical.” Sheldon sighed as his grandmother coughed.

“That’s my boy you see that girl for more than she appears on the outside, you're sweet on her I saw the way you look at her. I need to rest some Moon Pie I’m spent.” Connie Tucker was tired, her voice sof barely audible she closed her eyes. 

Sheldon rubbed his hands over his pants feeling awkward watching his grandmother sleep. He was Anxious, He never dealt well with change. His world was changing. But Sheldon Cooper was not about to lose himself this time not after the pain of the Arctic he had worked extremely hard to earn his goon name back and he was not about to lose it a second time. He would do right by His family being here for his grandmother, Mother, and his sister perhaps even his brother. 

Penny walked back in the room holding two cups in her hands, She handed him one it was his favorite double blended green tea Frappe. 

“Thank you Penny.” He said softly, taking the paper covered Straw. 

“It’s made just the way you like, I had them double wash the blender and the Ice scoop. No one touched anything. I watched them myself, Everything was done just the way you want.” She smiled softly at him. 

“Memaw needed to rest.” Was all he said in reply setting his drink down on the table next to him. 

“Well then I will leave you alone with her. I'm sure you want to spend as much time with her as you Can.” Penny attempted to turn but was stopped by a hand wrapped around her wrist. Penny Blinked back at Sheldon. His blue eyes looked up at her full of pain and unshed tears, his long arm stretched out holding her captive.

“Please do not go, Your presence comforts me. I wish for you to Remain, My cognitive functions are not optimal, you help, your being here helps.” His Voice was unsteady, barely recognizable as Sheldon. Penny’s heart sank, Sheldon had always been larger than life, but in that moment he was just another man in pain.

Penny turned back, setting her drink next to Sheldon’s, Penny wrapped her arm not held in Sheldon’s long finger grasp, around his shoulders hugging him.

“Of course I’ll stay sweetie.” Penny said softly, pressing herself close. Sheldon's other arm wrapped around her pulling her closer, she about fell into him but managed to put her knee between his legs on the chair and keep herself upright, her arm balanced across Sheldon’s wide set shoulders. 

His head rested on her clavicle, his long  
nose pressed into her throat, his tears sliding on to her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Short chapter gearing up for a log one


	5. Chapter 5

Penny spent the next few hours standing Behind Sheldon’s Chair, his hand grasping hers over his shoulder. As he spoke softly with his Grandmother, who dozed on and off as they visited her. As they left Memaw’s room Sheldon drew her hand to the crook of his elbow effectively keeping her right next to him. She did her best to smile for him and just be present but watching the Frail woman in the bed tore Penny’s heart apart she wanted to give into her feelings and cry.

The drive to the Steak house was quiet, everyone dwelling on their own thoughts, They pulled up to the Local eatery. It was a large building with many cars parked ‘Bob’s Steak n’ Bar’ Plastered in Neon lights on the front of the building.

Penny was a bit surprised to see the place had a dance floor, Country music playing. 

“My squeeze Dan brought me here on our first date. He knows how much I like dancing.” Missy Gushes to Penny.

“Going dancing is a great first Date, I don’t get to go dancing often enough. Californian men don’t seem to understand why we women like to be in the arms of a man.” Penny laughed even Mary giggled a bit.

“George never understood my love of dancing, I think men just don’t understand that it makes us feel good, Feel wanted and beautiful.” Mary smiled at both girls who laughed a bit as she sat. 

It did not take long for their server to take their order, Sheldon hardly made any of his normal demands about his food, it shook Penny a bit. So she approached the slight mousy brown haired girl and asked her if she could ensure that Sheldon’s food was handled the way he liked it, once Penny explained the girl had been quite happy to ask the kitchen staff to wear gloves when preparing Sheldon’s food. Missy had been excited enough to have Penny around, she bought her a Margarita and drug her to the dance floor, taking the lead and twirling Penny around. Penny felt a bit sorry for Mrs.Cooper. It must have been hard enough on her raising three children but to have twins and such fussy twins at that no wonder the poor woman was a saint.

She had to have immense patients to deal with them, Sheldon was a challenge in a completely different way to Missy. Missy was a lot like the person Penny had always wished to be, Warm, energetic, and sweet. Penny was quite surprised When Mary asked Georgie to take her home and handing Penny the key to her Car. 

“You girls have some fun, you stay and dance, Missy needs a bit of fun, I’m sure she’s already called her boyfriend over.” Mary said softly Penny was further surprised when Sheldon stayed and took a seat at the bar. Penny had stored the keys into her small bag that she had tied the thin strap around her waist so she could dance. 

“I’m so glad you came Penny I have missed you. After my last visit to California my girlfriends kinda stopped talking to me. Said I expected too much from them, wanted them to be better, I just wanted the Truth ya Know.” Missy shrugged, tugging Penny into a faster two step. 

It seems as if Sheldon was not the only one of Mary’s Children who had trouble navigating People. Missy trusted blindly wanting to be happy, Sheldon held himself above Feelings and let few into his heart. Penny could not help but feel protective of Missy the same way she was of Sheldon; she wouldn’t go and kick some internet bully in the Junk for just anyone.

Just when Penny could not twirl any more Missy’s Boyfriend came over and stole Missy away Penny smiled and joined Sheldon who handed her a Shirley Temple causing her to smile. He knew Her father would take her with him to the Bar back home and let her sit with him at the Bar while he had a couple beers and shoot the shit with the other men there. 

“Thanks Sweetie, your sister sure does love to Dance.” Penny smiled, chugging the sweet cherry flavored coke. 

“Yes my mother ensured that I escorted her to the cotillion dances, Missy wished to engage in social protocols typical for southern female adolescents. At the time I did have an Anthropological interest in cultural rights of passage.” Sheldon said softly. Leaving the ‘this was around the time my father was sick’ unsaid they already had that conversation. 

She remained quiet standing next to him when the opening chords of one of her favorite song filtered over the speaker, She set her cup back by Sheldon’s hand and started to sway to the song. Before she could blink Sheldon swept her back to the dance floor expertly sweeping her into the middle of the dance floor.

“What is this all about Sweetie?” She smiled up at him.

“You enjoy this song, do you not. I thought you would enjoy dancing to it, the melody is quite serene. But I do not understand the meaning behind the Lyrics. It is meant to be a love song but the pain expressed in the words does not reflect a happy relationship.” Sheldon noted.

“It’s not a typical Love song, it's actually about a break up one of those really hard break ups that are hard to get over, ‘but when I taste tequila baby I still see you’. It's a remark on how no matter how hard you try to move on there are always things that will bring you back to my memory. I love it because it is a reflection of all things that could be.” Penny smiled sadly and closed her eyes and drank in the feeling of Dancing with the man she loved. 

“I see an iteration of storytelling to reflect a negative relationship, a reflection if you will on lasting relationships among people today.” Sheldon’s voice caused her to blink up at him, his expression unreadable.

“I guess you could say that, I see it as hope that there may come a day that I could have everything I want even if it doesn’t last at least I would have it.” Penny smiled 

“You deserve to have whatever it is your Heart desires. You are a kind amazing wonderful friend, I know I don't appreciate you often enough." Sheldon furrows his brows as he looked down at her.

"You never need to say it honey, I know feelings are not your strength. You show me your appreciation in your actions. Dancing with me, indulging my 'whimsical frivolity' as you like to call it. Sometimes words do not say what is meant to be said. But Actions say so much more." Penny beamed up at him.

"Ah the concept of Acta non verba. Actions over words." Sheldon nodded approvingly.

Penny rose up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek halting their revolutions around the dance floor. 

"Thank you for the Dance sweetie, excuse me for a moment I'm gonna run to the bathroom quick and ask Missy if she's gonna get a ride with Dan then I'll take you back home." Penny stated sliding from between his arms and walking towards the bathroom.

Sheldon frowned as he watched her go, Penny’s actions typically left him stunned.  
Typical dumb blond she was not, funny ,sweet, warm, kind quick to understand someone elses feelings, she understood more then she let on. 

Penny quickly rejoined him and He directed her back to the Farmhouse with little said between them. Sheldon entered the kitchen where his Mother stood waiting for him, She sipped at her cup of tea until Penny closed her door upstairs.

“What in god’s name are you doing boy?” His mother scolded harshly, glaring at her Son. 

“I do not know what you mean Mother.” Sheldon raised an eyebrow at his mother.

“Don’t you play dumb with me, I know when you are bull crapping me. What is holding you back boy you have not been yourself since that Artic thing.” His mother Glared at him.

“I did not believe I was being overtly obvious in my actions.” Sheldon countered.

“You are just as stubborn as your Daddy Boy, Penny tells me yer friends betrayed you up there messed with your experiment. Don’t be mad I weeded it out of her, she thinks I knew all about it so don’t go gettin mad at her.” Mary asked pointedly.

“You manipulated my friend into telling you things I did not wish to have shared, And to think Penny adores you Momma.” Sheldon started sighed heavily and sat at the counter on the stool, his own accent becoming more pronounced. “ I thought it better than to tell you, I knew it would make you mad. Rajesh and Howard have both wiped the slate clean if you will, they helped Leonard messing with the results. I had to take a step back for a while, I’m afraid I left it too long and Penny suffered for my non action. Leonard has been quite intent on getting Penny alone since she broke it off with him.” Sheldon finished leveling a look at his mother over his steepled hands.

“An you love her?” Mary leveled the same look back at her Son.

“More than I ever thought I was capable of.” Sheldon replied softly.

“Now you look here young man, just cuz your Daddy was not a faithful man don’t mean you will end up like him. No you my love remind me of my Daddy, He was a hard man to understand but had the most warm and loven soul you would ever meet. I see the way that girl looks at you as if you hung the stars just for her. It's not every day a woman would uproot her life to accompany a friend home. You take it from a woman son, that girl has feelings for you beyond that of a friend. All you need to do is figure out iffen your gonna do something about it, It’s about damn time you brought a girl home.” His mother wagged her finger in his face.

Sheldon unfolded his arms flat on the counter and for once he heard what his mother was telling him. He accepted his mother was an expert on the female mind more so than he himself would ever be.

“I never thought she would feel the same way.” Sheldon replied softly, his voice barely audible. 

“Jus goes to show you don’t know everything.” Mary smiled turning towards the dishes that laid in the sink. She hummed lightly as she cleaned the dishes by hand.

“Mother what are the current monetary implications of Memaw’s current Hospital Stay?” Sheldon asked.

“Fortunately her insurance is covering her Hospital stay but that will help with any extra expenses, I may have to move here permanently. Your Memaw is leaving the house to you. An we both know your life is in California at least for now. I'll move in here till then." Mary sighed.

"I will look over the expenditures then as soon to be owner its my duty to do right by this house." Sheldon nodded.

"First you need to rest, bed young man." Mary smiled and waved her son away. Thank God her boy was back to himself and acting like the man she had raised, not the neurotic shell that had been acting in the place of her son for years. His fathers death had shaken her boy for the worse his mysophobia had gotten out of control. Everything had changed he closed himself up and became the stranger Penny had met. 

If that girl could love her boy at his absolute worst then she deserved the Man her boy could be, That Mary Cooper was sure of.


	6. Chapter 6

Penny woke early the next morning,she tied up her hair tight and made her way into the old farmhouse kitchen and started to prepare Saturday morning breakfast. Saturday mornings were Sheldon and Penny's time, She had taken to working day shift only on Saturdays so that she could make him breakfast and still make it to Laundry night. 

Sausage cooked, toast done , Eggs scrambled, and Sheldon’s Oatmeal cooked Penny sat everything on the table for everyone. Penny bustled to the Small tv that sat on the Counter and Turned it to Dr. Who, keeping the volume low. Mary was the first to enter beaming at the Blond who bustled around the farmhouse Kitchen.

“Good morning Darlin’ this looks wonderful!” The older woman Smiled sitting at the table laden with food. Missy bounded into the room colliding with Penny sweeping her in a hug before sitting herself next to her mother.

“Really Melissa must you disorent Penny so roughly.” Sheldon’s tone Harsh, He criticised as his large hand wrapped around Penny’s forearm and Guided her into a Chair. 

“Thank you Sweetie.” Penny smiled at her friend, Missy had turned her head a bit. She Reached over to the Covered bowel and put it in his spot for him. “Here Honey your Oatmeal teamped to your liking ½ teaspoon sugar ⅓ cup of 1 percent milk.” Penny said uncovering the bowel for him.

“Very kind of you to prepare my breakfast for Me Penny Thank you.” Sheldon said, and gave Penny a small smile. He would endeavor to appreciate the things she did for him no matter how small they appeared to be, He would no longer let his attitude over what he had once deemed trivial. He had taken stock over his life and came up wanting, He was no longer certain of his nobel prize His field of study was always evolving and he needed to Evolve with life if he was to achieve anything. 

Once Breakfast was eaten Sheldon himself took to the dishes cleaning the Kitchen, methodically wiping the counter attempting to clear his mind.

“Shelly honey I put the books for the house on the Desk in the Study, your Memaw did everything by hand.” Mary interrupted her Son hoping it would break it out of his head again. 

“Indeed Thank you Mother, I am Finished Here and will take a look. Please go ahead to Church I do not Wish to Impede on your Schedule. I know you Volunteer your weekends to help out the soup kitchen.” Sheldon nodded standing and drying his hands. 

“Thank you Shelly I’ll have Missy take me an, leave the keys to my car for Penny, you can go visit your Memaw when you are done.” Mary Smiled at her son’s retreating back. 

Penny watched apprehensively as he left the room, Her eyes never leaving his back until he was out of sight Her eyes darted to Mary. 

“He’s acting a bit out of ordinary Mary. I'm Worried about him.” Penny wung her hands together green eyes filled with anxiety. 

“Now Darlin, I know you aren't acquainted with the Man My boy is, He wrapped his Phobias and anxieties around that part of himself to protect him. He wasn’t always so Uppity it started when he walked in on his daddy with that woman, He lost faith honey, not that he’ll admit it but he lost faith in himself as a man. He was just a boy barely old enough to be so far from home after seein somethin like that. He tore himself to bits darlin changed his whole self until no one knew what to make of him. It was a protection ya see, so that he could never have his heart broke.” Mary Sighed Penny Blinked.

“I always knew he kept his heart closed off but I never thought that he would change everything about himself.” Penny teared.

“He won't admit it no he's too stubborn he got that from his Daddy, He was always a tough man and never understood Shelly never wanted to I suppose. He never let anyone close, that’s why Momma and I babied him so tried to make him see he could rely on people. Never did work though Shelly preferred to be alone, a quite one Like his Granddaddy, wanted it that way. You cared for him though all of that right?” Mary smiled softly. 

“Sheldon is not hard to care for when you understand the things he does and why, It makes sense that he would do something like change his personality to keep the world at bay.” Penny sighed a bit startled; she never imagined a person who would go that far. Then she remembered the few Memories of her own Grandfather, A stern man who held little love for nonsense. But when 4 year old Penny would toddle over to him the gruff man would smile and toss her in the air, and carry her about as if she were the most treasured thing in the world. “I think I understand, I’ll look after him.” Penny said, wiping her eyes standing from her place at the table. 

“You are a godsend honey, He’s not an easy man but He’s the type to only love one girl his whole life. Remember that, I know you love him darlin you won't have an easy road but love is always worth it.” Mary smiled and hugged Penny before she walked out of the door. 

Penny turned the tv off and ambled back up the Stairs to dress for the Day, digging through her suitcase trying to pick out another comfortable outfit for long periods of sitting or standing. Finally settling on a pair of cut off Leggings black and White, and White tank top quickly tying her pink converse to her feet. She Took her hair brush into the Bathroom and began to brush her hair set on doing her sloppy bun look. 

She hummed lightly as she stood on her tippy toes leaning over the sink as she always did quafing her tresses carefully. She paid little attention to anything until She spotted Sheldon in the doorway, head tipped to the side watching her as if trying to work out something.

“Just about Done Honey.” Penny beamed at him in the Mirror, He blinked and met her eyes in the mirror she almost did not catch the subtle shifting of his eyes over her stretched out form.   
Robot her patootie Sheldon had a thing alright he had looked her over like that quite a few times, You’d think his Eidetic Memory would just take a picture of her.

“Indeed I just wished to inform you that I completed my calculations and am ready to leave when you are.” He nodded at her before turning and fleeing back downstairs.

Penny Smiled now if only she could get him to amend his hoity toity way of talking, He always took great pains with his speech always covering his Texas. It had slipped slightly twice already She had enjoyed the Unfiltered Sheldon. He Showed more emotion more of the person he was truely, The southern boy Mary and Memaw raised. 

Penny descended the Stairs and Found Sheldon waiting for her, her bag in hand keys dangling from his finger. Any other man that dared touch her bag she would castrate, But Sheldon did it out of pure helpfulness. 

“Thank you Sweetie, Shall we.” Penny Smiled taking her bag and slipping it over her shoulder, He nodded, setting the Keys in her palm. Sheldon locked the door behind them, Penny started Mary’s Car and waited for him to join her.

The ride to the Hospital was quiet and was over quickly, Penny wasted no time parking the car, she turned it off and got out. Sheldon met her at the end of the Car and slid his hand into hers. It surprised her he was never one to move to her first, other than their dance the night before and the hug he gave her at christmas, she was always the one to embrace him first. So for him to actively touch her was a change a step away from the man she thought she knew.

Sheldon led her through the sterile halls, passed patients, doctors, nurses and visitors alike, All in the halls passing one another paying no heed to the Physicist that held a waitresses hand. 

“Good mornin Moon Pie, You brought yer girl again to see me. Hello Angel Cakes we did not get to meet properly yesterday. Constance Tucker.” The elderly woman beamed and patted the bed next to her. Penny did not hesitate; she tugged Sheldon over to the chair that still sat next to the Woman and leaned softly into the hospital bed.

“I’m so pleased to Meet you Mrs. Tucker, I have had the privilege of reading your weekly letters to Sheldon. I must admit I’m feeling a bit awed to be here to meet you. Sheldon loves to tell stories of you and him and I can’t get enough of them.” Penny beamed. 

“That boy Exaggerates everything, Don’t you go believing a word he says. Boy was always in trouble. Makin Death Rays and such.” The older woman beamed.

“Yes he’s told me quite often the government wishes to use that big ‘ol brain of his, But that Boy cannot keep a secret to save his life.” Penny Smiled brilliantly back.

“Moon pie would you go and get me some ice chips please, If I'm gonna be gabing with your girl here cant be dry.” the elder asked her grandson who nodded and left the Room.

“That will keep him busy for a bit now darlin, Mary tells me you love, my Moon pie” Memaw nodded a twinkle in her eyes. 

“I knew Missy and Mary would tell you, they love showing that Sheldon does have a weakness. But in this they are correct I do have feelings for him. I take it that you do not approve of me?” Penny asked bluntly.

“I may be diein but I aint blind girl, My boy is acting more like the one I raised and not the neurotic mess he pretends to be. He’ll need you more than ever Girl I’m reaching my close, My organs are shuttin down I wrote a DNR I have days at best. I’m going to god knowin that you will keep that boy together, I need to Know that you will keep lovein him?” Connie Tucker’s face was grim.

“I will never abandon Him ma’am, But I am nothing but a simple Waitress Your Grandson is a genius. Someone as smart as him does not get with a waitress, I do not deserve a man like him I’m ordinary less than that.” Penny replied, sighing deeply.

“My late husband was smart like Shelly not as smart as but smarter than most, Never felt like I was good enough for him. Life takes you to places you would never think don’t say you aren't good enough, you are just what he needs. Trust a little girl, don't live a life of regret, live one of happyness.” Connie replied softly. 

“Just being with him is enough, I wish just to be there for him Just like he is there for me every day.” Penny smiled Softly As Sheldon walked back into the room a cup of ice cluttering in his hand.

Sheldon insisted they leave after visiting for only an hour, He asked Penny to drive them to a take away restaurant. He even allowed the waiter to seat them without his normal list of demands, ‘If you could seat us in a quiet corner I would appreciate it’, was said offhandedly. He even held out her chair for her as she rounded the table.

“I have asked you to lunch not only as your host to see to your comfort, But I wish to speak with you about some things regarding Memaw and our return to Pasadena.” Sheldon began as he slid into his own chair across from her.

“Of course Sweetie you have my undivided attention.” Penny nodded for him to continue.

“As you may know Memaw has left me as executor of her estate, She has also asked me to arrange the things for her funeral. I am at a loss of the standard practice of funerals in general, as the last I attended was my Father’s. If you would take me to the Parlor after lunch so I can ball park a figure on what it will cost.” Sheldon paused for a moment tipped his head to the side in thought. “ I know it may be distressing for the both of us but I do not believe I could do that without your support.” He added shuddering at the thought.

“I will go wherever you need me to this week sweetie.” Penny nodded solemnly.

“Thank you, now for a bit of news. This morning I got an email from Gablehouser , the current Physics professor will be retiring in two years and He wishes to groom me to take over as tenure for now that means managing two of his five classes, I would be expected to continue my research as well. This position also includes the ability for me to have a full time schedule manager someone to help me grade and keep track of the classes. I would like for you to do this for me no one else would be able to manage me if I get stuck in my head only you have been successful in reminding me of when things require my attention. The salary for the position would greatly amend a bit of your financial problems, I would of course be paying for all maintenance for your Car, as I would need you to help me get to and from. Along with this increase in pay, you would not have to work so hard. You would have all the free time you need to pursue acting if you wish, I would also bet that if you move into 4A with me, you could even save more money to take yourself shoe shopping on occasion.” Sheldon fumbled a bit but plowed on.

“May I consider the offer of the job, I do think it would be cost effective to move into 4A so I do agree to that.” Penny said softly a bit stunned at his offer to actually quit being a lowly waitress.

“I am pleased that you wish to think about the position. It is not an easy decision; you should consider the options carefully. I Know that much has changed and will continue to change in the coming weeks, Thank you for being here Penny I know my thanks is not satisfactory given all that you have already done for me but my sister and mother as well.” Sheldon raised the corner of his mouth ever so slightly smiling at her.

It was an easy afternoon Mary, Missy, and Gerorgie took the afternoon to visit leaving Penny and Sheldon to the house. The rain had begun just as Georgies truck pulled up, it turned into one heck of a storm pouring buckets. Penny was just gearing up to go up stairs when the house phone rang Mary answered it quietly setting the head seat down.

“Kids that was the Doctor, Memaw is struggling to breath on her own. They have upped her pain meds and are expecting her to ease away. They said if we would like to we can come say one final goodbye.” Mary said voice breaking only once. Penny reached out and grabbed Sheldon’s hand and eased him to the car followed by the others.

Sheldon wasted no time once the car was parked not even waiting for Mary to turn the engine of he dragged Penny into the hospital just as the fist lightning hit the atmosphere, It caused Penny to jump in her skin a bit and unconsciously move herself closer to Sheldon her free hand wrapped itself around the sam arm she held hands with. When they entered the small hospital room the beeping of the heart monitor was all that greeted them. The woman that had been so alert and awake just hours ago Penny wondered how much effort it had taken the woman to be so cogent. The woman was breathing heavily gasping for air Penny lost all will to not cry for her friend and his family. 

Hot tears poured down Penny’s cheek, Next to her Sheldon Paled seeing his beloved Memaw. Mary heavily sat down in the chair next to her Mother,Missy cried Into Georgies shoulder, Georgie held his sister grim faced. 

“Sorry My love I Knew you were worken on bringing Shelly home, I Knew my time was over Mary. I held on long enough to know my family would be whole, An here you all are Shelly’s girl an all. Shelly use my Ring when the time is right, Your in good hands Moon pie Don shut down again for me. Missy yer a tough girl you don need a man to be whole, Georgie don let your mother and Sister down this time they need you, An look after Shelly he can’t stand up for himself all the time you need to be his big brother on occasion. Penny just stay that Ray of Sunshine that everyone loves; don't forget to take time for yourself from time to time.” Connie gasped trying to catch her breath long enough to say her goodbye.

“It’s alright Mama don’t talk we know you want us taken care of, I promise we will be well. I’m sorry for everything Mama I love you.” Mary Begged.

“No Darling I was not a good enough Mother to you, But I got to be the best Grandmother Thanks to you, An My sweet Babies I am the luckiest Memaw ever.” Connie sighed her breath shallowly and her heart monitor slowed showing a small drop. “I lived a good life. I get to join your Pepaw now that’s all.” Connie Breathed out a smile on her face. 

“It’s ok Memaw I know you're in pain it's ok to let go now I’m sorry I wasn't around more I lost my way. I won’t allow that to happen anymore, An Memaw I love you.” Sheldon began strong and sure slipping emotionally into his texan twang, emotionally telling his grandmother Goodbye. He curled Penny to him tucking her into his shoulder, his eyes never leaving his Grandmother. 

A large bolt of lightning Struck again outside of the Window causing everyone to Jump this time, the quiet was interrupted by the flatline sound from Connie's Monitor the Doctors rushed in checking the old woman.

“I’m calling Time of Death 8:49 pm, I apologize but I must ask the Family to leave now we will prepare her to be transported to the Morgue.” The Doctor turned around gesturing to the Group to leave. 

They shuffled back to the Cars they drove slowly back to the house and ended up sitting together in the living Room Mary and Georgie on the matching chairs Penny sat between Sheldon and Missy. They were all to raw to sleep, and just wanted to sit together, the world had change in a matter of moments for all five of them and would never be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Penny stood next to Sheldon, her hand tucked in his elbow as he shook hands with friends of his Memaw as they walked into the family home. Mary had insisted on the service joining them at the Tucker farm house. Penny and Sheldon had been designated to the door much to Sheldon’s ire, Georgie was out back grilling steaks, Mary and Missy were in the kitchen sorting out the dishes brought by the guests. 

“Penny Honey would you go and see if Georgie is bout done with the meat we got a house full of hungry people.” Mary yelled from the kitchen.

“Yes ma’am.” Penny replied before adding to the gusts that just walked in. “Welcome Thank you for coming. ” She smiled as the older couple walked in followed by a younger man. She patted Sheldon’s hand and rushed out the back door to yell at Georgie.

“It’s so good to see you back home Sheldon, Yer mamma is always going on and on about your science job.” The bright faced woman greeted the boy.

“Thank you, Mrs. Sparks, Texas has not changed much. So kind of you to come Memaw would have loved to know you were here.” Sheldon bowed his head towards the woman who had challenged his grandmother so often in his childhood.

“I will miss her, she was always good for a good grudge.” Brenda Sparks laughed.

“Sorry about that Honey your brother has the meat almost done we should start directing our guests out back.” Penny returned smiling at Brenda Sparks.

“Forgive me Penny this is Brenda and Herschel Sparks, they lived right across from us all my childhood.” Sheldon offered.

“So nice to meet you both.” Penny beamed and noticed the younger man just behind the Sparks was glaring at Sheldon.

“Why pleased to meet you young lady this is our boy Billy, He and Sheldon went to school together before Sheldon skipped up to high school. You must have come from California with Sheldon you're so pretty you must be trying to be an actress.” Brenda beamed at the pretty girl.

“Yes I’ve had a few parts but Blonds are a dime a dozen in California each prettier than the last. Things change and life moves on right sweetie.” Penny smiled back at Sheldon, her million dollar smile wide and all for his benefit.

“Indeed, Forgive us but we must start directing the rest of our guests. It was lovely to see you Mrs. Sparks, Mr. Sparks Billy we will see you a bit later. Sheldon said elegantly stepping back and sliding his hand on the small of Penny’s back.

“Why is that ass hat glaring at you sweetie?” Penny murmured once they were far enough away from the Sparks politely directing people to the back door.

“Probably because he is an unemployed loser living in his parents basement, He tormented me often when we were children. He started the Smelly Pooper nickname that haunted me through middle school. He smeared dog feces over my bike handles, and proceeded to tell the whole school.” Sheldon shrugged.

“So coming face to face with the boy he tormented for years, who turned out to hold doctorates and become a successful man was just deserts.” Penny said back.

“Indeed and having such a lovely woman on said man’s arm would only add insult to injury. Your lovely presence only exacerbated matters.” Sheldon smiled softly at her.

“Well you just point out any other boys who need to be taught a lesson, Queen Penelope has your Back Sheldor.” Penny winked back. 

“As my Queen wishes.” Sheldon replied, catching her hand bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. Penny could not quite  
bring herself to believe that Sheldon had gone completely 180 on her, she did not know what to expect from him anymore. 

The afternoon wore on, people came and went from the farmhouse, Penny helped Mary and Missy with the clean up. Penny hummed lightly as she washed cups in the sink when Someone shoved her into the sink grabbing her ass.

“Come on slut why don’t I show how a real man handles a woman like you.” A nasally voice whispered in her ear. Penny stilled, smelling stale beer that lingered on the man’s Breath, Sliding her hands up to sit on the Sink she reared back with all her strength and bashed the man in the nose. 

Thankfully the man let her go, She spun around and came face to face with Billy Sparks.

“You fucking bitch, I’m gonna enjoy Fucking that ass.” He grunted. 

“It will take more than one over grow fuck boy to take me on asshole, You touch me again and I swear I will gut you.” Penny yelled, sliding her hand back to touch the knife that lay on the Counter ready to Pull it in her hand if he moved.

Thankfully she heard the rush of footsteps Into the kitchen. Georgie and Sheldon Stood in the Hallway entrance to the kitchen, Mary and Brenda entered from the living room just as Billy reached out with his hand aiming for Penny’s throat. 

Penny Blinked and did not feel the hand on her throat, In a fraction of a moment Gerogie had jumped forward leaning over the counter and pulled hard on Billy’s shirt Just as Sheldon raced around the Counter grabbing his Arm putting Penny behind him. Mary Rushed over and gathered Penny in her arms Pulling her back towards the Living room, As Georgie and Sheldon Took Billy Down. 

“I’m sorry Brenda but I must ask you to leave and take your Son with you, We got lucky this time that Penny is a powerhouse and yelled when she did. I will not have my girls in danger from your Son, I can't believe he would attack a woman,any Woman. I trust you and Herschel will see that this never happens again and I mean it Brenda He come’s within Spitting distance of either Penny or Missy, I’ll let my Boys handle him they won't find his body Am I clear.” Mary growled holding a now shaky Penny as Georgie and Sheldon hauled Billy out of the Kitchen and out the Front Door. 

“I am appalled Mary I never thought my boy would ever try and force any woman, I apologize Mary at a memorial no less.” Brenda Tutted swooping out of the house Only to be heard outside moments later Screaming at her Son.

Penny pulled from Mary’s arms and smiled at the older woman, Hoping to Convey her appreciation for the other woman stepping up for her. Georgie and Sheldon returned mirror furrowed Brows, Penny smiled again at their mirror image. 

“I’m sorry for the uproar, Thank you Guys for coming when you did.” Penny smiled softly. 

“Are ya Okay Darlin?”Mary Asked Searching Penny’s face.

“It’s not the First time some idiot has groped at me and won't be the last I’m sure, It's a weekly occurrence at work. But I am rather tired. I would like to Go lay down for a while.” Penny smiled, detaching Mary from her and trudged up the stairs.

“Weekly Shelly!” Mary Growled at her son once the Blond had shut her door upstairs.

“Penny Never said Anything Mother.” Sheldon Shook his head before adding. “I am hoping to change her place of employment to Cal-tech I am in need of a Teaching assistant. I will not allow it to occur any longer.” Sheldon said firmly.

“Good see to it she is taken care of.” Mary shook her finger at her son before narrowing her eyes and turning back to the living room. 

Georgie eyed his little brother and Knew it was time for him to stop avoiding his little Brother, The one he wanted for so long. 

“Shell come on let's go talk.” Georgie tugged on his brother's sleeve, Sheldon turned towards his brother and blinked stunned. Georgie ushered his brother out to his truck Gerorgie took them out to the Back Field. 

“ I know I have not been the best big brother to Sheldon, An I know you may not need me But I need you.” Georgie said softly.

“I know I am not the brother you wanted, I am a difficult Person at best. I am sorry that I never wanted to play baseball or football with you. I wish I had allowed myself to even if it was just once.” Sheldon replied.

“It's never too late little brother we can toss a ball around anytime, you just name the time. Look Memaw is gone Shel if there was a time to move on it would be now ya know. Take yer girl and tell her how you feel don't let her slip through yer fingers. Even dumb as I am can see how much she means to you. Don't fuck it up bro love her an never let her go." Georgie stated patting Sheldon's knee.

"I think that is the best advice you have ever given me on girls yet." Sheldon smiled slightly.

“You love her. I can see that clear as day. It’s time you live for yourself, kid not just for your big ol brain you can do it not just for her but for you as well.” Georgie added. 

“I Know it is the time for me to move on, I know I have ran from everything mother and Memaw raised us to be. I have much to change, Thank you Georgie for the vote of Confidence.” Sheldon smiled at his brother, happy to be sitting shotgun.

“Now let your big brother teach you to drive a truck like a true Texan.” Georgie smirked challenging his brother. And if there was one thing George Cooper knew was his little Brother never backed down from any challenge. Sheldon grinned back blue eyes flashing Knowing that his relationship with his Brother was changing for the better.


End file.
